


Voyage

by o0JayWolf0o



Category: Crash Zoom (Web Series)
Genre: Again, Fluff, Humor, Read, Trip drabble, enjoy, hellspawn kate, i think my favorite part of this was when i wrote in ben's pov, i was convinced this is the first book of this fandom and im gonna sob if its not, jst, love me, pls, pure fluff, uhhh i have no other tags, uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 20:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10748850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o0JayWolf0o/pseuds/o0JayWolf0o
Summary: 'Maybe going to the mall wasn't such a good idea,'Lucy thought as she sunk deeper into the trash.





	Voyage

**Author's Note:**

> if this aint the first fanfic of crash zoom im  
> dead  
> already  
> BUT I LOVE THIS FANDOM AND I DIDNT SEE ANY FANFICS ON IT SO I MADE ONE YEEEEEEEEEEEAH BOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

“Lucy look at my new cat!” Ben shouted, eyes filled with glee as he held a bored-looking feline. Lucy observed the animal before sliding her eyes toward Ben’s face.

“What’s his name?” 

“Inferno!” Ben’s eyes sparkled as he shoved the cat into Lucy’s arms. She took it, confused.

“Uhh... Hi, Infern-” Her speech was interrupted when the cat, quite literally, breathed fire. In her panic, she dropped the feline and shrieked as Ben took a hold of it.

“Inferno! What did I say about breathing fire near Lucy?” He scolded.

The cat meowed, then jumped down and walked into Ben’s room.

“Uhh..” Lucy watched the cat burn a hole through the bottom of the door, creating an opening for it to walk through.

“Inferno!” Ben sighed. 

“Welp, I’m going shopping-”

“Yay let’s  _ go _ !” Ben grabbed Lucy’s wrist and dashed through the door, hopping in the driver’s side of their car.

“I never said you could come w-”

“Drive!” Ben protested.

“Fine,” Lucy groaned, putting the keys in the ignition and twisting to rev the engine up.

  
  


When they arrived, Ben bounded into the mall, allowing Lucy to follow. She felt exhausted- how could Ben feel so enthusiastic about  _ shopping _ ? She stepped in, heaving a sigh of relief as the cool air of the building hit her body. It was relatively hot, so she was thankful. Looking around, she saw Ben turn the corner into the clothing aisle.  _ I didn’t even want clothes, _ Lucy thought, exasperation building up in her gut. 

She, at a relatively slow pace, followed the blonde man to the aisle. When she turned, she saw him sizing up a shirt with his tongue sticking out slightly. It was cute, but Lucy couldn’t afford-

“Lucy can I get this please I’ll pay you back?!” Ben begged, getting down on his knees and giving puppy eyes that shone with unshed tears.

“I can’t pay for it, Ben,” Lucy mumbled.

“Oh okay!” Ben got up and smiled, putting the shirt back on the rack and dancing into the swathe of people in the mall. Lucy would have followed him, but at this point, she just needed to get to the pharmacy on the top floor.

Muttering to herself, she made her way up two escalators, bumped into 3 people, bought a ball of gum for 25 cents, and finally made it to the department. She looked at the receptionist and slowly walked over. “Hello! What do you need, ma’am?” they asked with fake mirth.

“I’m here to re-fill my anti-depressants. I’m Lucy Rose.”

“Okay. Bottle?” The man asked, standing up and walking over to a file cabinet.

“Here,” Lucy pulled her empty pill bottle and slid it over the counter. Within a few moments, the receptionist counted and re-filled her bottle of a few pills. “Thanks.”

“Of course! Have a good day, ma’am,” he responded.

Lucy walked away, making her way to the escalators when she nearly ran into Ben. “Hey, Lucy!” Two voices shrieked.

“Kate?” Lucy looked down, seeing Ben’s relative.

“Hi!”

“Where... where were you?” Lucy asked.

“I found her in a shirt!” Ben announced.

 

...

 

_ Ben walked along, everyone waving and clapping because why wouldn’t they? He’s amazing. Suddenly, heard a giggle! Being the great detective he was, he snuck around until- aha! Kate was hanging from a shirt! A dangerous rescue mission indeed, but Ben could handle it! Carefully, he lifted the minor from the shirt gingerly. She smiled, thanking Ben for his bravery and showering him in rose after rose after rose. Crowds cheered and his cape fluttered in the wind as he was awarded a medal for- _

 

_... _

 

“BEN!” Lucy shouted.

“Let’s go home!” Ben shouted, confused but still enthusiastic.

“But I-” Lucy began, but cut herself off as Ben took her and Kate’s hands in his and sped through the mall. To Lucy’s horror, he was heading for the window instead of the escalator. She screamed as Ben burst through and she felt herself falling... falling.... falling......

Stopping her yelps, she peeked one eye open and was met by Kate in her face. “Hee hee, you should’ve  _ seen _ your face!” she spun in a circle in the air.

Slowly, Lucy tilted her head down and sighed. “Are you  _ hugging _ kidding me,” she muttered, realizing she was floating. Before she could utter more words out, she suddenly fell, another scream escaping her mouth as she felt her body collide with the ground.

Buried under junk, she pinched the bridge of her nose and let herself rest.

_ I’m with my people now, _ she thought, sinking deeper into the trash bin.

_ I’m at home. _

**Author's Note:**

> well then uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
> here's my [tumblr](o0jaywolf0o.tumblr.com)


End file.
